


That's Not My Dick.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [15]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, kind of a crack fic, self love sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the mindswap prompt on my H/C Bingo card. Adam can not imagine a better way to wake up than with a warm and willing mouth on his body. Only this isn't his body and he seems to be sharing a very mortified bassist's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not My Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.   
> Well this is my take on mindswap. A prompt that I wasn't sure about writing, so I hope you all like it. Adam POV with Tommy's thoughts in *between these marks*

Adam POV

The first thing he felt as he started to wake up was the warm mouth trailing kisses down his chest. He opened his eyes a little, but the person was under the covers. It was weird, Adam didn't remember taking a guy home with him, he also didn't remember changing his bedding from a red duvet to black. But really, that wasn't all that important when a warm and clearly willing mouth was getting closer and closer to his dick.

*Oh shit*

Adam frowned, that sounded like Tommy, for a brief second he wondered if it was Tommy in bed with him, but whoever was under the covers, well their mouth was a little bit too busy to form words. Adam couldn't hold in a moan as a talented tongue teased at his slit. The second the cloud of pleasure cleared a little though, Adam frowned, his voice did not sound like that.

*Umm Adam?*

Great, not only did he have a throat infection or something, he was also having auditory hallucinations of Tommy's voice. He didn't think he was hallucinating the rest, he was almost damn sure he   
wasn't as his whole dick was engulfed by a hot wet mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of the person's throat and they didn't even gag. Yeah Adam's imagination was not good enough to create a hallucination this vivid.

*For fuck sake, Adam, pay attention*

To what? Was his first thought and he didn't even have a chance to come up with something rational before the Tommy, but obviously not Tommy, voice spoke again.

*To me, pay attention to me*

Tommy? he made sure to think it. One, because it would be rude to whoever the guy he was with if he called out another name, and two, it might freak the guy out if he realized Adam was talking to himself.

*Yes, Adam, it's me*

Tommy didn't sound happy. He wondered where the hell Tommy was, it was hard to think while some mystery person was trying to suck his brains out of his dick.

*I'm here, Adam. Your in my fucking body*

Tommy was yelling and Adam couldn't see him and when he finally took his eyes off the lump in the covers, he noticed something straight away. His arms, small, but muscular arms, sleeve tattoo's, these were not his arms. These were Tommy Joe's arms, what the fuck?

*Finally, were on the same page*

Tommy sounded like he was smirking, Adam sort of wanted to touch his/Tommy's face to feel if he was. But then a worse thought came to mind, if he was in Tommy's body, in Tommy's bed, his dick, well it wasn't his, but the dick that he could feel getting sucked was Tommy's, which meant he was in bed with a girl.

"Oh my god!" Adam burst out, only to hear Tommy's voice instead and his partner seemed to take it as a good thing, clearly missing his distress. Adam liked women, they were pretty, nice to kiss, but he didn't want one to blow him.

*Stop freaking out, its a guy*

Adam couldn't help it, he threw back the covers to see that, yes, he was in Tommy's body, with Tommy as well apparently, he was getting a view of almost all of Tommy's naked body, apart from his dick, which was hidden from view by the head in his lap, the very masculine head, attached to a very male body. The very male body that included a dick that was poking him in the thigh and you know, lacked a vagina.

*Guys tend to not have vaginas, Adam*

He was aware of that, but he was also very aware of the fact that Tommy liked girls, boobs and all other girl parts. Yet here he was, getting his dick sucked by a guy. Adam was freaking out, he was in Tommy's body, Tommy was fooling around with a guy whilst Adam was in his body and the blowjob was pretty damn distracting. He should be trying to figure out how the hell he had ended up in Tommy's head with him, but the guy was doing this thing with his tongue that was really fucking awesome. Adam would have to remember that little trick for the next time he gave head, it was pretty hard to concentrate, so he just went with it, letting the guy suck and lick instead of stopping him like maybe he should.

Cumming in somebody else's body this way was weird. He could feel Tommy's thoughts about being close, but he could also feel it physically, balls drawing up, heat spreading low in his gut, just as if he was in his own body. Tommy cums and Adam moans and hearing Tommy's voice instead should be weird, but instead it's just really hot and he winces when he realizes Tommy probably heard that thought. The guy swallows and safe sex rules aside, Adam can't help himself, he finds it stupidly hot and then the cute guys lifting his head up and licking pouty lips like Tommy's cum is the best thing he has ever tasted. He looks sated and happy, even though he hasn't gotten off. Adam notices the very blue eyes before he notices how cute the guy is. He notices the eyes first because there a lot like his, it's weird, like he's looking at himself for a second.

"This was fun, but I need to go home before work and I'm already late. I couldn't resist waking you up like this, though. Your hot when you cum, Tommy, sights and sounds like that are gonna get me through the day with a smile on my face." The guy grins and Adam doesn't know what to say or why. Even though they are both in Tommy's body, he's somehow ended up in control of Tommy's vocal cords.

*His name is Ben, thank him and tell him you had a good time, seen as you did*

Tommy's tone makes it clear that is an order, supplying a name was helpful though.

"Thanks Ben, I had a good time." Talking in Tommy's voice is fucking weird, so watching a guy he can not remember at all pick up his clothes and get dressed. He's really relieved that this Ben guy is in a hurry to leave and that he doesn't have to make small talk. He might know Tommy pretty well, but he has no idea how the guy would chat to someone the morning after, it wasn't exactly something that came up in conversation.

The second he hears the front door shut behind Ben, he jumps out of bed and runs naked to the bathroom. He stands in front of the mirror and even though he had known he was in Tommy's body, seeing it all has him ready to faint. Blonde hair, tattoo's, conformation of a fact he already knows, Tommy is not a natural blonde, but he does do some manscaping, which he didn't know.

*Shut the fucking bathroom door, Adam, before Mike comes home and sees me. And, stop staring at my dick*

Tommy orders and it makes him jump a little, stupidly Adam had forgot he wasn't alone. He quickly shuts the bathroom door turning the lock as well.

"I wasn't staring at your dick, I was looking at everything and it feels really weird not being all tall as I normally am," Adam rambled out aloud, he figured why not. It was just him and Tommy here in the bathroom, in the same damn body for some reason.

*You're calling me short? Now? Really? And you were so looking! I can hear your thoughts, remember, you're in my body!*

Tommy sounds half pissy, half exasperated, like he can't believe this shit going through Adam's mind at a time like this. To be honest, he doesn't quiet follow either. He does go back to the mirror though, staring, still expecting to see himself and not Tommy. He works his hardest to keep his eyes on Tommy/his face instead of the blonde's hot body. He pokes at the cheek he can see reflected. Not his hand, but it moves, not his face, but he feels it.

*Stop poking me. You think I'm hot?*

"Of course I think your hot. How did you not already know I think your hot? But wait, so not the time to focus on that! I'm inside your body, Tommy! Wait, that sounds dirty. My spirit or something is in your body and what about my body? Is it empty? Am I dead? " Adam asks beginning to panic.

*You really think I'm hot? I have no ass and I'm kinda scrawny. Your not dead, Adam.*

"How can you know I'm not dead?" Adam asks, before twisting awkwardly in the mirror so he can see the ass he's currently borrowing for lack of a better word.

"And I like your ass, its cute. I mean, I rub against it on stage, so I thought you knew I liked it." Adam adds.

*Someone would call if you were dead. Besides, I've heard of this before. I was in a band and the guys told me once they all sorta swapped bodies. But not like a straight swap, they shared bodies, like this.*

Tommy explains, sounding calm.

"So this has happened to people before? You're sure?" Adam hopes like hell that Tommy is right, he doesn't want to have to face the idea of being dead.

*Well, at the time I thought they were high or shitting me, but this, it feels too close to the way they said it was for me to not believe.*

"Okay, so I'm not dead. I'm like haunting your mind or some shit, though. How long does this last?" Adam asks. His body is probably at home, in bed, empty, his spirit missing. He needs to get back, he has work to do, a life. If someone finds him, what will it look like? That he's in a coma? He doesn't want that.

*They didn't exactly say, Adam. They just woke up all mixed up the way we did and then slept and woke up normal again.*

"Well, lets go to sleep then." Adam suggests.

*Forgotten who's body you're in all ready, Lambert? Insomnia, say it with me. Do you really think I can fall right back to sleep after being up for less than an hour?*

"Fuck, why can't you be like a normal guy and fall asleep after an orgasm, then I'd be back in my body." Back where he didn't have to worry about what he was thinking or what he was looking at.

*Over share much, Adam? Did not need that much detail about your sex life. Now, shower or something, if Mike comes home, I'd like not to be smelling of all the sex I had last night.*

"Are you sure, Tommy? Cos' I'd ah, being washing you." Adam pointed out.

*You've already seen me naked, it's not a big deal. You're not some creeper who's going to feel me up, I know that, Adam*

The simple trust Tommy shows him makes Adam's borrowed chest feel tight. As attracted as he is to Tommy, he would never take advantage of this situation and he is glad that Tommy knows that. He's less glad that Tommy can hear his thoughts and now knows for sure Adam is attracted, but that's not the point. He focuses on getting the shower ready and hopping in under the spray, desperately trying not to think of what he is touching, soaping up or about his crush....FUCK, he is so not good at this. Half way through washing, which is actually more difficult if you refuse to look at the body your cleaning, who knew?, he notices that Tommy has a little problem, that isn't actually all that little.

"I didn't do anything." Adam blurts, he'd been thinking unsexy thoughts, he'd been working so hard not to get turned on by the feel of Tommy's slick skin, by the glimpses of flesh he saw whenever he did open his eyes.

*Not your fault, Adam. I ah didn't realize being washed would turn me on.*

Adam's tempted to touch Tommy's cheeks, he is sure by the other mans tone that he is blushing.

"You're turned on?" Adam asks, because he has to know. Tommy might be able to hear whatever Adam thinks, but it doesn't go both ways, he can only hear what is directed to him.

*yes*

"Why?" Adam wonders if it's just morning wood or maybe Tommy just likes being washed.

*I like you touching me. Shit, shower time is over, please.*

Tommy sounds flustered, so Adam hurries to do as he has been asked. He gets them out of the shower and grabs a towel. Once again, he tries to ignore all that pale skin and the tattoo's that he just wants to lick. It's weird, all the skin that Tommy has marked up himself, Adam wants to lick and all the pale unmarked flesh? Well Adam wants to mark that up himself, small bruises from griping his hips tightly, hickeys all over from sucking kisses into whatever bit of skin he could reach.

*Really not helping, Adam.*

Tommy actually moans and Adam feels lust flare through him, knows it's all his, his own feeling despite Tommy also being turned on.

"How are you even hard again? You got off like half an hour ago, teenager." Adam complains.

*I'm not acting like some hormonal teenager, and don't act like you wouldn't be able to go again if we were in your body. I know some of your ex's, and there real chatty*

"Smug little shit." Adam grumbles.

He means to wrap the towel around his waist when he's finished, isn't sure how it ends up on the floor.

*You didn't tie it tight enough to keep it up around my non existent ass.*

"Oh Oops." Adam goes to pick up the towel, but then he sees himself in that damn mirror, sees Tommy and he freezes. His ass is small, but not non existent, Adam's pressed up against it before, he knows this, but somehow, seeing it with his own eyes is different, he can't stop staring.

*I'm so glad the door is locked, otherwise someone might see and think I was checking out my own ass*

Despite the joke, Tommy's voice doesn't sound amused and he's gone from half hard to fully hard, so Adam guesses he's not angry about it either. Adam straightens up facing the mirror and lets himself look. Tommy is beautiful, slim, pale, the ink on his skin so much a part of him. It is beautiful too, despite being violent and gory in places. Adam runs his/Tommy's fingers over the tattoo's, borrowed body shivering and not from the cold, they both know it's not from the cold.

*You really think I'm beautiful?*

"Yes, you know I do. Your perfect." Adam admits, he's wanted Tommy for so long, hadn't wanted to let it show, fearing it might drive his friend away. Losing Tommy had felt like an unacceptable risk, but things were different now. Tommy knew he wanted him, but had yet to react badly.

*Touch me, please. Touch me, us, whatever, just touch*

Tommy begs in a rush and it hits Adam hard, lust coursing through his veins in a way he has never felt before. There is no way Adam is saying no, he's not a saint and Tommy's a grown man, he has no reason to say no, thery're both sober, possibly crazy, but not doing drugs. So he believes that Tommy knows what he wants and means what he says. Adam starts by exploring Tommy's chest, watching in the mirror the whole time as slim, callused hands slide over pale skin. He flicks one nipple gently, then rolls the other between a finger and thumb, a moan passes his lips and he isn't sure who's responsible for it, just knows the sound of Tommy moaning has him moving a hand down to grab Tommy's dick.

*Yes, fuck, more, Adam.*

"Bossy." Adam tease, but his hand is already moving, slow firm strokes that make his stomach flutter and his breath catch. He looks at Tommy's face in the mirror, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are a little glazed with arousal. It's hotter to watch than any porn he has ever seen. Technically he's just masturbating in front of a mirror, but he's not himself and even though he gets to feel his touches, he gets to see and hear Tommy. It's confusing and amazing all at once. Adam never takes his eyes off of what is, at the moment, his own reflection, as he works his dick, hips thrusting a little into the touch, hand getting a little slick from pre cum.

"Fuck, wanted to touch you for so long, Tommy." Adam pants, his other hand sliding down to roll heavy balls in his hand, his legs are shaking, but he's locked his knees to keep himself standing.

*Wanted you to touch me, but I'd only fooled around with men a little. Didn't want to offer you anything before I was sure I could give you everything, because you deserve everything*

Adam moans at the words, hand speeding up its rhythm.

"Did you decide if you want me? Want it all?" Adam asked, he wanted to fuck Tommy, desperately, but he also wanted to be with him, date him, take him to dinner, fucking cuddle with him on the couch, romantic things, dirty things, hell even domestic shit, he wanted it all with Tommy, if he could have it.

*Shit, yes you can have it, want you, Adam, want all that with you*

Adam moans, hand working himself hard and fast, his balls drawing up. He had to take one hand off himself, throw it out to the counter to keep himself standing when he came hard. He kept his eyes on the mirror all through his orgasm, it didn't make sense, but looking in to Tommy's eyes as he came, it made it feel like they were having an orgasm together, instead of him jacking off. He cleans up when Tommy asks him, gets them back to the bedroom before Mike shows up. He'd probably notice something was off with his best friend if Adam had to do all the talking. They don't really say anything till there back under the covers. Adam having found some pyjama bottoms to put on, knowing Tommy was cold and just hadn't been complaining.

"Are we okay?" Adam asks as he snuggles into the pillow that smells like Tommy.

*Yeah, more than okay, I hope. Shit. This is a weird situation, a strange as fuck way to start a relationship, but I want to, if you do. If not, we'll pretend this was some fucked up hallucination.*

"I never want to pretend this didn't happen. I want to be with you." Adam says firmly.

*Good, get the fuck to sleep then, so we can be together for real. As fun as watching myself jerk off was and it was hot as fuck, I want you to have use of your own body, I want to touch you.*

"Wish I could kiss you right now. Night, Tommy." Adam rubbed a little at that pouty bottom lip, remembering the feel of every kiss they had ever shared, he couldn't wait to share there first kiss as lovers.

*Wanna kiss you as well, baby. Go to sleep so we can.*

Adam's eyelids felt heavy and he didn't try to fight it. He was hoping Tommy was right and the sooner he fell asleep, the sooner he would wake up in his own body. The second he was himself again he would find Tommy and make use of all the things he could do in his own body. He planned to have Tommy a moaning, panting mess by the end of the day, sex first, then romance.

When he opened his eyes sometime later and saw his own bedroom, he could have jumped for joy.

"Adam." Wait, that sounded like his voice, oh God he hadn't swapped with Tommy, brought the blonde back to his body, had he?

*Tommy?*

"No, it's Neil, what the fuck is going on?" Neil's snarky tone, spoken with his voice, was fucking weird, but it was unmistakably his baby brother.

*Neil, go to sleep right the fuck now and I'll explain later. And I suggest you do as I say before Tommy comes over here looking for me*

"Your not fucking Tommy while I'm stuck in your body!" Neil yells.

*Go to sleep then, because I will be fucking him.*

"I thought Tommy was straight?" Neil grumbled, but he seemed to be trying to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep.

*Its amazing what you learn about a person, given the chance to walk in there shoes.*

Adam feels smug even as he says it and thinks it's nice of him not mentioning the fact that he more than walked around in Tommy's body.

"Ew I heard that, Adam. Stop it!" Neil ordered.

It seemed this swap was a little different, he hadn't thought Neil could hear his thoughts.

"Well I can, stop thinking about sex." Neil groaned.

"Stop thinking about cuddling as well, I will throw up." Neil snapped moments later.

*Sorry.*

"Fuck sorry, your paying for my therapy bills." Neil whined.

*Okay*

Adam was drifting off to sleep along with Neil when he heard what he knew must be Neil's thoughts and it was something he was trying not to think of, glad that Adam couldn't hear him, that only he could hear Adam.

* I can not believe you fucked Brad last month and thought I wouldn't find out*

"Shit, don't kill me." Neil pleaded.

*Calm down, I already knew. Brad told me like the day after it happened. You should call him though, you little shit*

"Okay, I will." Neil promised and you really did learn a lot about a person, even if you were only in their head for a little while, because before he fell asleep, Adam could hear hints of thoughts about Brad and he could feel the feeling that went with it. Love. Well, it showed you really didn't know what people were thinking, unless they told you or you woke up co-inhabiting their body. Adam, though he'd like to wait to be told shit from now on, he wasn't sure he could take waking up to anymore surprises, no matter how good they turned out to be.

The End.

 

　


End file.
